Best Friends
by zomish
Summary: Little Charlie and Don hit a rough patch.


**Best Friends**

Margaret finished putting the last dish in the cupboard, when the back door opened behind her and little feet walked into the kitchen.

"Back so soon, honey?" Margaret said turning to face her youngest son.

Charlie walked to the kitchen table and pulled out a chair before climbing up to sit. Margaret watched as he put his little elbows on the table, hands on either side of his face and gave a great sigh. The sad look on his face wrenched at her heart and she took a few steps closer before sitting down next to him.

"Charlie, what's wrong, baby?" She asked the four-year old rubbing his back softly.

"Nothin', mom," Charlie said, giving another large sigh. When Margaret finally caught his eye, she could tell he was fighting back tears.

"Oh, honey," Margaret reached out and lifted the little boy into her arms and held him close. "What happened? Where is Donnie?"

"Donnie…he…he doesn't like me anymore," Charlie cried succumbing to tears and wrapping his arms around him mother's neck.

"What are you talking about? Don loves you, you guys are best friends," Margaret stated, rocking her youngest in her arms.

"Then why did he go with that other boy?" Charlie asked between sobs.

_What boy?_ Margaret thought, standing up and carrying Charlie out the door. Glancing around the backyard she realized that Don was gone. Bounding down the steps she crossed to the garden gate and into the driveway – still no Don. Margaret began to feel a panic. _Don wouldn't leave with out telling me and he never goes anywhere without Charlie._

Margaret still carried Charlie as she trotted down the driveway. "DONNIE! Where are you! Don, come back here right now!" Margaret scanned the front yard before heading up the street.

The sound of little boy's laughter brought her up short just as she reached the fourth house down the street. Cautiously she walked up the neighbor's driveway towards the giggling. Peeking into the backyard of their new neighbor's house, Margaret was greeted by the sight of her eldest son and a second young boy lying on their stomachs reading comic books. Don short dark hair head bounced up and down as he turned the pages. Just a few weeks ago Margaret had fought back tears when Don had insisted lopping off the dark curls she loved.

The other boy seemed to be having just as much fun as Don as he read through his own comic book, leaning over to point at something as both boys laughed again. Margaret watched for a minute as Charlie lifted his tearful face off of her shoulder. Her youngest sniffed as he turned to look at Don and his new friend sprawled in the grass, a stifled sob escaping from his lips. Margaret pulled Charlie close again and silently back down the driveway, leaving the little boys to their fun.

As she reached the sidewalk and turned back towards the Craftsman house, a woman called to her and ran out to meet her.

"Hi, I'm Sarah Tompkins, we just moved in. You must be Don's mother. My son, Jamie just brought him into meet me, they seemed to begetting along great," the woman said introducing herself, before focusing on the sniffling Charlie. "And who is this sad little guy?"

"Margaret Eppes and this is Charlie. We live on the corner. Welcome to the neighborhood. I knew someone had closed on the house, but we hadn't seen the moving trucks yet," Margaret shifted Charlie in her arms to stretch out her hand to the new neighbor.

"Just have the bare essentials, the truck is coming tomorrow. Tonight we'll be camping out in the living room," the woman said with a smile.

"Well, if there is anything you need, please don't hesitate to stop down and ask. Maybe your family could have dinner at our house this weekend," Margaret replied graciously. "Just send Don back if he becomes a problem."

"Oh, I'm sure they'll be fine. Jamie and he have really hit it off. Jamie is our only son, and he is ecstatic to have found another boy close by to play with," Sarah answered turning back to her house. "I'm positive that we'll be seeing more of each other as they play. It was nice meeting you. You as well Charlie, I hope you feel better."

Margaret waved bye and headed home, still carrying Charlie. As she entered the kitchen she sat him back in the chair that he had pulled out by himself. Charlie sadly lowered his head into his arms and his big brown eyes peeking over his arm at his mother. "Can't you make Donnie come home?" He asked simply.

"Oh Charlie," Margaret searched for what words to say to ease her younger son's hurt. Opening the refrigerator she removed the lemonade and poured Charlie a glass. Charlie picked up the glass half-heartedly and took as small sip. "Charlie, honey, Don is becoming a big kid now, and he is going to want to run around with kids closer to his own age. It doesn't mean that he doesn't love you or that he won't still spend time with you, but he is going to have more friends as he grows up." Margaret reached out and ran her fingers through Charlie's curly hair.

"But he's my best friend, not that other kid's. He promised to play trains set with me. Why can't you just tell him to come home?" Charlie's brown eyes looked up at her pleadingly.

"Charlie, I can't make him come home," Margaret said softly, her heart breaking. "But I'll play trains with you; we can go upstairs right now and set them up. And when daddy gets home, he can take you out and play catch with you."

"With Donnie?" Charlie asked looking hopeful.

"If he is home then, I am sure he would love to play with you and daddy," Margaret answered, praying that Don would be home by dinnertime. But that was not to be.

"Mom! This is Jamie, he just moved into the Walling's old house. Can I have dinner at his house? His mom said it would be alright, they're having pizza. Please, mom!" Don yelled as he bounded in the back door with Jamie in tow.

Margaret turned to face him, ready to tell him "no" and insist that he eat with his own family. Don looked at her, his large brown eyes wide with excitement and a huge smile on his face, and she couldn't deny him.

"Well, I guess so…" Margaret's voice died out as she imagined Charlie's reaction to loosing Don all night.

"Thanks, Mom!" Don turned and started out the door before stopping and turning back. "Can Charlie come too?" He asked, looking at Charlie.

_That's my boy!_ Margaret thought proudly. Turning to look at Charlie she was overjoyed to see the sad face instantly turned into a smile. Charlie turned to look expectantly up at her. "As long as it is alright with Mrs. Tompkins, Charlie would love to come with you!"

"Come on, Chuck. Hurry up, run! We don't have all day!" Don called to Charlie as he jumped down and ran after his big brother.

"Bye mom!" Charlie yelled over his shoulder as he barreled after his big brother. "I'll play trains with you later!"

Margaret stood in her empty kitchen and listened to the retreating sound of laughter. "Best friends again." She said to herself with a smile.

The End

Feedback is Appreciated


End file.
